Ten Years Later
by ktface3
Summary: The camera crew catches up with our favorite office bunch ten years after the show ends. The Scranton branch has closed, but where did that leave the employees? This has probably been done before, but it's worth a read.


_A/N: I'm sure people have done this before, but here's my take. Nice oneshot to get you through the day. Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Michael and Jan sit on a cozy couch in a quaint living room)_

Michael: Has it been ten years already? Wow, time really does fly by. So, after our branch closed, Jan and I decided it was time for a bigger commitment to each other—

Jan: But, not marriage. I was soured on that idea a long time ago.

Michael: So we decided to adopt a child, much like Brangelina.

Jan: The adoption process took several years. Agencies and birth mothers kept turning us down because they didn't like that we weren't married, or Michael had said something inappropriate—

Michael: Which I still say, they should've taken that as a joke. I mean, that caseworker seriously looked like a tranny—I don't care what he/she told us.

Jan: Anyway, it all worked out. We adopted a baby girl from Kazakhstan—

Michael: Very nayce!!

Jan: And she has just been a joy. She's six now, and she is daddy's little girl. He just—cracks her up with all his little jokes. He is… _(shakes her head in disbelief)_ such a good father.

Michael: We named her Pam! _(chuckles) _Not for the reason you may think, but because Borat chases after Pam Anderson in the movie.

Jan, looking straight-faced into the camera: He said I had a choice between Pam or Luenell, the… hooker in the movie… And I was not about to name my child after a—yeah.

Michael: So yeah, I stay home with little Pam—stay-at-home dad! Who would've thought! Uh, and Jan here is on the city council! _(Jan nods proudly) _I guess she's more like Hilary Rodham Clinton than she realized.

Jan: Michael!

…

_(Angela and Dwight rock back and forth on rocking chairs on the porch to Dwight's house)_

Angela: I know our love was concealed from the cameras throughout the course of the show; so many of you may be surprised to see us together.

Dwight: But after the show ended, I decided I couldn't live without my girl. I proposed to her on our last day of work in front of everyone, and she said yes, and now we live and work on Schrute Farms.

Angela: I keep track of the books and handle the agro-tourism part of the farm, and Dwight and our twin boys, Noah and Solomon, do the hard labor… It's nice to watch all my boys at work.

Dwight: The agro-tourism business is booming! All this global-warming has really caused a stir, so people are much more interested to come see how a farm works and how we adapt to these changing weather conditions—

Angela: Answer: we've adapted by praying.

Dwight; But as for now, we have each other and we have the farm, so we couldn't be happier.

_(They smile slyly at each other)_

…

_(Jim and Pam sit on barstools in their Tuscan-style kitchen)_

Pam: So, I think I was pregnant when the show went off the air, right?

Jim: I think so, cause Anna's turning ten this fall, right?

Pam: Right. Okay, so that's right. Yeah, I was pregnant with Anna, our little girl, and after taking time off to be with her, I took a job at a graphic design studio, so now I'm working there as an artist.

Jim: And I decided I wanted a job that let me be active instead of just sit at a desk all day, so now I'm the athletic director and coach varsity basketball for Dunmore High School, and it is really great.

Pam: And we also had a son a couple years after Anna was born, and his name is Matthew.

Jim: He's, kind of a troublemaker—

Pam, smiling: Only because he's in the same class as Dwight and Angela's boys. _(they both giggle)_ It's nice to still be in-touch with them though… even if it is for conflict resolution conferences with their teacher.

Jim: _(shrugs, smiling) _That's my boy.

…

_(Phyllis and Bob sit in a conference room inside Vance Refrigeration)_

Phyllis: After the show, I took some time off… But Bobby really wanted to expand the Vance Refrigeration empire, so I came back to work to help him out.

Bob: She is a wonderful businesswoman. She can—and _has_—sold iceboxes to Eskimos!

Phyllis, blushing: Oh stop it, Bobby. So now I oversee thirteen Vance Refrigeration stores and am the vice president of the company, and Bobby is the founder, CEO, director, and president.

Bob: I am just a humble man with a humble store… now with over twenty locations in the Northeastern United States.

…

_(Stanley and Terri sit on a couch in an old-world style study)_

Stanley, looking up from his crossword: After the show? Well, our daughters were both in college, so Terri and I took time to travel.

Terri: We went all over Europe and to parts of Asia.

Stanley: Now we're enjoying retirement. I like not having anyplace to go or havin' to listen to some idiotic boss ramble on about lord-knows-what. And I've actually discovered a love of cooking—

Terri: Well—

Stanley: Well, just a love of baking… pretzels. That's really all I know how to make.

Terri: But they're very good.

Stanley: Now, every day can be pretzel day. _(smiles)_

…

_(Creed sits on a lawn chair by Lake Scranton)_

Creed: Honestly, I never thought I'd live this long… And, I never thought I'd see the day where a woman's cycle could be controlled by a pill. Miraculous.

…

_(Meredith sits in a plastic chair in a rec room of a community center, where an AA meeting has just let out)_

Meredith: I am two-years sober! I never thought I'd say that, but I am, and my life is much better without alcohol. Um, Jakey is very successful; he works at a car dealership, and I… am taking time off for myself. Uh, Jake, is kind of supporting me, which I don't feel bad about, because I supported him all those years when he was a child… what goes around, comes around, right? Now if you'll excuse me, I really need a cigarette.

…

_(Kevin practices his drums in a garage with his band mates)_

Kevin: So, Stacy eventually made me choose between her and my band… I chose my band. Biggest gamble I ever made… and I'm still waiting for the payoff. We're not hugely successful, but we play weddings and other social events… Jim hooked us up with the Dunmore High School prom committee, so we're in negotiations with them for a show in the spring. So yeah, I'm pretty happy with myself.

…

_(Oscar sits in a pub in Boston)_

Oscar: I'm very happy. In Massachusetts, they allow gay marriage, so I got married to a man named Martin a couple years ago, and he is wonderful. Um, I still work as an accountant, but now I work in the payroll department for MIT… some of the students are a bit intimidating, but I just remind myself that I have handled much worse in my career, so that helps me get through the day. And in my spare time, I have started the Boston chapter of the Finer Things Club, so I keep plenty busy with that.

…

_(Karen sits happily with a man in a modern-style living room)_

Karen: This is weird to be interviewed again by you guys! Um, so I'm still the regional manager of Dunder-Mifflin Utica, and that is going really great… And, um, if you're wondering who this guy is—_(smiles at the man sitting next to her)_—He is my husband, Rolando.

Rolando: Hi there.

Karen: Rolando was actually the Utica branch's receptionist for a while when I started working there… and I was still kind of heartbroken, but Rolando and I really seemed to have a connection.

Rolando: I could make her laugh so hard—

Karen: So we started dating after a couple years, and now we're married and have a daughter… _(smiles to herself and shakes her head)_ The irony is not lost on me, you guys.

…

_(Ryan sits in his corporate office looking out the window)_

Ryan: Yep, I am still here, working for corporate. Over the years I've gotten promoted and now I'm the vice president of the company… It's more than I could ever wish for, really. I have an awesome penthouse apartment in the building next to Trump Tower, I get invited to some really exclusive parties… But sometimes I can't help but feel like something's missing… I really missed out on having a family.

…

_(Kelly sits at a dining room table)_

Kelly: Ohmygod you guys! Wow, ten years! It does not seem that long. So yeah, I married Darryl, after _years_ of dating—too many years—and, I finally have a baby! She is wonderful; her name is Paris Lindsay Philbin, and she is three. And Darryl is now the foreman of all the Vance Refrigeration warehouses, so he makes enough money that I can stay at home with my baby! Oh, hi honey!

_(the camera pans over to Darryl, who looks like a deer caught in headlights)_

…

_(Darryl sits alone on a recliner in their living room)_

Darryl: Yeah, I made Kelly an honest woman. Her parents didn't really care for me, so we don't talk to them much anymore. Kelly says she doesn't need her family's approval to know what's in her heart though, so that's pretty cool I guess. I work as the head foreman for Vance Refrigeration, and Kelly takes care of our little girl… So things are alright, you know?

…

_(Toby walks along a beach)_

Toby: I finally made it to Costa Rica! I feel great; I am in a healthy relationship with a young Costa Rican woman named Carlita, and I surf everyday… I work at a surf shack though, and I have to say, I don't think my boss, Miguel, really likes me. It's a little disappointing, but at least it's sunny and warm for most of the year. I can't complain.

…

_(Andy writes on a chalkboard for a class, looking very enthused)_

Andy: So after the show ended, I decided to pay it forward. Sure, I didn't have a girlfriend or friends in my life, but I thought I could still make a difference. Which is why I started teaching anger management classes at the local community center. It's going really well; people can relate to me because I have been in their shoes, and the women in these classes… _(whispers)_ are really easy. Like, _really_ easy. So life… _(nods) _is pretty good.

…

_(The camera pans around a cafeteria with children eating and laughing, and focuses on a boy with wavy hair and green, mischievous eyes. He takes out a couple pencils from his pocket and sticks them into two little boys' Jello cups. The boys notice and both glare at him with an intensity that the camera crew has seen before.)_

Noah: Darn it Matt!!

Solomon: That's not funny!! We could pierce an organ!

_(Matthew snickers and high-fives a curly-haired girl sitting next to him)_

* * *

_What'd you think? Review!_


End file.
